Silver Beauty
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: A twist to our favorite fairytale, HUMOUR AND ALL.  BEAUTY AND THE BEAST... COMPLETE WITH RANDOM SMUT. no flames...just love XD Sorry for the late finish, but if you'd like a sequel then tell me :D
1. Chapter 1 : Imprisonment

**Well hello there beautifuls! :) This is a fanfic entirely fictional (i certainly hope so)**

**beta'd by an awesome beta,Dead summer...whom is just wonderful ( did i mention she was great?)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**ALSO, DISCLAIMER: if i did own khr, it wont be straight**

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, clean this mess immediately!"

I swore under my breath, reaching for the nearest mop in sight. My sisters sniggered, pointing and laughing as I tripped over a bucket filled with muddy water. Tears of anger and frustration welled as I cleaned it up without a word.

It had been months after we moved to a small cottage, miles from any town or city. (The only family members I had left were my father and two irritating sisters. They had reached the ripe age of adolescence, and longed for men to escort them to a dance. As saddening as it was, though, my father never reminded them of our current situation, scarce of money. My father owned the Vongola Shipment Company, where he transported and merchandized products for the market. He was a well-loved man, and was often complimented for his beautiful daughters.

My sisters always complained mercilessly. They whined and gnawed on every bit of problems they could find, preening and twisting their way out of housework. As the oldest son, I had to support Tsuna through his toughest times. Not long ago, we lavished in golden-threaded couches and sprawled ourselves across beds that swallowed us up. Instead, now we live in a cramped shack with no ventilation and hardly any artwork. The only thing that led my mind to peace was the tranquil surrounding of the forest, although at times I felt uncomfortable with the creatures in it. Often, I just shrugged it off, going back to my duties.

Being the smartest child, I missed reading by the moonlight, opening the curtains as far as they reached and admiring the views of the city. Sadly, those were distant memories. A depressed sigh escaped my lips; now, here I was mopping the dusty floor, feet blistered daily.

"Gokudera-kun, I have business to attend to in the city. Another merchant corporation is willing to acknowledge my retired business. Unfortunately, it'll take a few days by horse to meet them and discuss the conditions of our agreement. So, would you please take care of your sisters while I'm gone?" my father pleaded. His tousled brown hair spiked up more than usual, and his widened chocolate eyes filled with excitement.

I nodded, creasing my eyebrows with worry. Although my father was young, he wasn't the brightest fellow...

"Is there anything you want, children?" He smiled lovingly.

Immediately, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan jumped at the chance to demand a present. Haru's feisty wide eyes brimmed with excitement. "Papa, I wish to own diamond slippers!"

Tsuna shook his head mockingly, signaling for Kyoko's turn. Tears welled in her 'innocent' eyes, "If Haru-chan would own that, then I no longer love my life, Father. I wish to have my very own..." she blinked as if she'd forgotten her next words. "Golden pocket watch!"

Finally my father took a deep breath, smiling at me to answer. I bowed respectively. "Anything's fine Tsuna, even if...In fact, a red rose would be perfect."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, pride swelling in his frail chest. "Alright then, that's settled. I bid you farewell."

It would be a lie to say I didn't sorely miss my father. The house seemed empty without his cheery presence. Even my sisters avoided my sour and grumpy mood as I swept the floor and weeded the gardens. We barely ate dinner, our stomachs twisting with anxiety and no appetite.

Haru and Kyoko roamed the gardens, criticizing my work and landscaping skills. They screamed when they saw a wiggling worm, clinging onto each other and pointing to the ground in utter shock. I picked it up, sighing and threw it into the damp dirt. The sky grayed with possible rains, the wind caught in my throat as it flew past briskly. They grinned cheekily, attempting to regain my attention. As usual, I ignored them and their flowing skirts in order to get work done.

"Oniichaan!" they both chorused impatiently.

With a deep breath, I gripped the shovel handle in annoyance. My eyes dragged themselves away from the dim clouds to my sisters, resting themselves on their ordinary hair. A pang of jealously struck my chest. I was born with silver hair, and, because of it, was always looked down upon. It was such an unusual hair colour for a man, and although I don't lack looks, it still worried me. I certainly was jealous of their cute and adorable faces.

"The blacksmith's son, Dino-san, warned us," they blushed momentarily, "about a beast that lives in the forest. It is said he was cursed under a spell by a witch named Kikyo. Apparently she raided the forest, found him, and threatened him with the spell—" They dramatically acted it out. As Haru and Kyoko argued about who would be the beast, I rolled my eyes.

"He's feeding you rubbish, and bloody hell...stop pestering him in the morning...Me, too, for that matter." I trailed off in a distracted mutter.

The blacksmith's son was an irritating specimen that laughed at anything and lingered around the cottage for company. He sought for some advice on clothes—advice from my sisters, and talked with me every few nights. I never paid any attention to him, either.

It was one sunny morning that my father returned. The loud hooves echoed through the yard, announcing my father's long-awaited presence. All three of us ran to the gate, welcoming Tsuna into the house with open arms. We noticed the saddlebags empty and ripped as if he had rampaged through the forest. There were a few remainders of dirt on his cheek, and twigs still attached to his pants. He sighed, running and giving us a great big hug.

"T-This horse certainly acted like an arse, boy-oh-boy...H-he didn't help at all..." Tsuna blabbered softly. His eyes seemed senile and flashed fear as he peeked into the forest. He quickly ushered us into the house, tightly locking the door behind us.

"I saw a beast."

My sisters flashed me a glance of I-told-you-so. I ignored this and forced my trembling father onto a chair. Haru warmed the fires as Kyoko ran to grab a cup of tea. Tsuna seemed older, his hair spiked in awkward places and scratches along his neck line.

"What happened, Papa?"

Before he opened his mouth, he reached into his pocket pulling out a beautiful crimson-coloured rose—barely crumpled and almost new-looking. His hands clamped it over mine, eyes pleading me to listen to his next few words.

"After a few days' travel, the merchant accepted my scarce offer, and I was so ecstatic that I jumped the gun and rode into the sunset..." He paused to smile foolishly. "And knowing my luck, I got lost in the forest. The trees led no hope to finding our tiny cottage, and there I saw it...A large pathway into a huge castle! As soon I neared the gate, dear arse here bucked me off."

By this time, the three of us hung on the edge of our seats, eager to find out the next part.

"I climbed over the gate, surprised at the luxurious offer of scenery in the castle's courtyard. It was almost as if the castle invited me in, wafting scents of expensive food past my nose and the slightest hint of cinnamon. It lured me into the vast dining room, filled with several thousand seats, and then ...I saw the beast! He had a shadow that covered his bear-like body, but he strode toward me unsurely. His voice deep and strangely cheery, he bellowed about the price of his accommodations for one child to live with him. Of course I bowed and told him about how important you are and how I must return to you. Remembering your request, I stole a rose and turned—galloping deep into the forest."

Just at that moment, we all leashed our breaths into the cold air. A loud thump on the window made us jump high. It was a letter, securely propped against the window pane. We sprinted to the letter, daring for a quick look out the window before grabbing the letter. It read:

_Dear traveler,_

_You stole away into the forest with a beloved rose of mine; a beautiful garden rose left by my father. If I were to take your life, traveler, your children would sorely __miss__ you—__as I now miss my precious rose._

_In exchange for the rose, I demand one of your children. Your child must come alone, and sign a contract to be with me until I release your child. Have no fear. I will not hurt them—I only wish for the friendly company of someone young__. If you reject my proposal, then I will more than happily curse you with terrifying dreams and black magic._

_P.S. I hope we can still be friends. I did enjoy our quick conversation about your small cottage._

_Regards,_

_Beast_

I gaped at the ridiculous letter, twisting my fingers nervously. For a moment, I struggled to understand the pathetic excuse of a ransom note, before swearing inwardly and smiling. My sisters looked terrified, already aware of their position. They shared shocked glances, pressing each other's hands for comfort. Tsuna clutched the ends of the table blankly, sharing my exact thoughts, sighing deeply. It didn't go unnoticed that tears clung to his eyelashes and were beginning to run down his cheeks. Steeling himself, he wiped them away. Instead he smiled and hugged us tightly before releasing us.

"I'll go..." I offered.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun's the strongest!" My sisters snided supportively. I gave them an annoyed glare, reminding them of our awful situation. They immediately piped down, a skill they had yet to master.

"No, Gokudera. If you were to go to that damned place, then...I just...I don't want to lose a child!" He sobbed quietly. With his wide eyes, he searched within my opposing aqua orbs—but failed miserably to break past my stubbornness.

"This damn beast doesn't seem scary or smart. He didn't specifically mention a girl, so I'll go..." I assured him with a pat on the hand.

My father shook his head, his hazelnut-coloured hair swaying in the cold breeze that flew into the house. Kyoko-chan ran to my side, hugging my shoulder.

"I wish we were braver, Gokudera-kun." She whimpered into my ripped jacket. Haru's eyes glazed with sadness, before she joined on the other shoulder.

For once, I gladly accepted their embrace. After all, they were too young to understand what contract I had just signed myself to. Perhaps one day they'd acknowledge it, once they had a family and would be able to remember me with tears and sorrow in their hearts.

Soon, we were bustling around our home, preparing our herbs and possible food items that I needed for my nightly trip. I shoved a few clothes into a spare rucksack, clutching an old painting of my family members to my chest. Wistfully, I returned to the darkened kitchen, waving goodbye to the garden and even my untidy room. Although there were papers strewn across the floor and reading material that lay untidily on the desk, I smiled. This was my home and it held many memories.

With a heavy heart, I closed the door behind me, tilting my head with a small smile for reassurance—and hastily left before my father decided otherwise. For once, I wanted to prove people wrong, to show that even a man with silver hair and unusually startling blue eyes did have a heart. A loving heart—a courageous heart.

I draped my cloak around my shoulders, grabbing a candle before stepping into the night. The darkness was cold and the stars shone brightly. Wet drops of water ran down my cheeks. Realizing that they were tears, I rummaged through my sack for a cloth. The owls hooted, and the wind stroked my hair curiously and wrapped its cold arms around me. The only thing that flickered and glowed was the candle that dripped hot wax onto my skin. Though the searing pain spared me agonizing thoughts of leaving my quieted family, it still hurt.

Not turning for a glance behind my back, I ran, torn between the two decisions I had always feared to face.

And so, I began my trek into the woods toward a long and treacherous imprisonment with a beast.

Oh god, someone help me…

* * *

**You could help gokudera by reviewing :)!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cursed

**Hey guys! the reviews are awesome, lots of hugs and love :) I love writing fanfics, YAOI fanfics and although I moved again and have to be extra cautious around the computer ( my parents are quiet homophobic) , I still do it! YEA thats what you call YAOI PASSION! XD! Sorry rated M later chaps, erm drop a review that would be greatly appreciated! lol**

* * *

I've never been in such an awkward situation, that is until now...with a huge beast peering at me with awed eyes. We sat in a huge hallroom, filled with banners that hung carelessly on the walls and almost a hundred seats separated me from the Beast. With a soft whoosh, a few ranges of platter choices were laid before us. My eyes scanned it in absolute delight, dazed at the choices I could make. I only caught glimpses of his bear-like features as the candle light flickered across his helpless features. My chest heaved with a day's worth of exhaustion as the last mouthful of buttery pidgeon exploded flavours in my mouth. In an instant, my platter of heaped food disappeared and the Beast cleared his throat.

"I have something to...tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" I strained to hear his suddenly soft voice.

This time a plate full of juicy, freshly harvested strawberries, sided with delicious chocolate was served before my slanted eyes.

"Shit, I forgot..." the beast stuttered . After a few seconds, he obviously remembered because he slammed a paw/fist against the oak table in a victorious gesture. "Aha, I remember now!... One important rule is that you're not allowed to come into my room..."

"O-oh okay, well that's fine by me..." I stated as blankly as I could surprised at his serious, mesmerizing golden eyes. There was also a slight flash of insecurity and curiosity in my widened eyes. The strawberries that gleamed in the candleligh no longer shone its appeal and shunned my appetite for that night. The air that filled the room, seemed cramped and needed some urgent fresh outside-air.

Without a word, I excused myself, bowing to the beast before nearing the doorway with whirling thoughts. I heard the sound of the chair scraping against the floor, but nonetheless, he didn't stop me nor call out. All I remember was his deep sigh, almost crying out to my heart.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" He called out embarrassedly. "Will you join me for a walk...tomorrow?"

I shook my head, rubbing my temples before a sad smile tugged on my lips. "Che, I'd love to..."

The beast seemed happy when I accepted his apologetic smile, and stomped out of the dining hall to what I assumed was his room.

The long journey to my room, past the towering staircases and the mazes of other rooms seemed extra tiring and time-consuming today. Perhaps it was the curiosity of why the beast warned me about his room and the urge to run back into the dining room for the strawberries. I ignored the curious eyes of the paintings, and only continued down the polished hallway with an distracted expression. I paused, acknowledging how quiet my surroundings were and how lost I was.

'Where the hell am I?' I cursed loudly. I rubbed my temples momentarily, regaining my composure before counting my steps back into the main stairs. I swung open the door, sighing in relief when I saw my familiar belongings that clung to the cloth-hangers carelessly.

"Shit!" I swore when my foot made a loud impact with the bed 'legs'.

In an instant, the candles lit up, illuminating the darkened room into a jasmine-scented abyss. My breath was caught in my throat as I plummeted my body onto the soft bed. As I lay in bed, disarranged thoughts of the Beast circled my mind. He was mysterious, stupid...but there was definitely something more that meets the eye. After all, the Beast had specifically warned me not to enter the room, which proved that the answer to his mysteriousness was locked in there. No, I shook my head, looking into someone else's belongings was wrong, he treasured something extremely personal, and the Beast would definitely gobble me up.

Slowly, my eyes glued together into a restless sleep. A sleep that had blurred dreams of a young man in a mask, he would gaze at the women in the ball with narrowed eyes before turning to Gokudera with recognition displayed on his handsome features. The noise of the chattering ladies ringed in my ears, and I longed for a seat or to just block my ears. He called out, awakening me from my tossed slumber. That night, I rarely got any sleep, tossing and turning on the silky sheets.

With a huge sigh, I rubbed my tired eyes, stretching my arms to the ceiling before tilting my head to admire the streaks of sunlight that peeked through the drawn curtains. A plate of French toast and freshly juiced oranges laid beautifully on my side table. My legs swung over the bed, and I wiggled my toes on the freezing floor before trudging to open the curtains. The light blinded my eyes, causing me to cringe and immediately shut them again. Breathless, I dragged the wardrobe outwards whilst grabbing the nearest outfit that was within my hazy view. The wind tousled my silver hair into a neat ponytail, before whispering its creepy exit. It meant no harm, yet it still made me feel oddly as if I were being spied on.

A few seconds passed by and with a slow tilt of my head, I noticed how troubled my stormy-green eyes had become. There were bags under my eyes, hinting troubled sleep or absolutely no sleep.

'Lift me up, let me go, lift me up, let me go." I chanted softly. Fat drop of tears rolled down my cheeks, and I was flustered at my own outburst and wiped them away immediately. A knock on the door hinted that the Beast was waiting for me. When I opened the door, the Beast smiled anxiously, concern filling his animalistic eyes before admiring a corner in my room. He scratched his head several times, darting his eyes anywhere but mine.

"Stop scratching your head, beast. I might just happen to catch some fleas." I folded my arms with a grumpy frown.

He stopped abruptly, widening his excited eyes. "Oh yeah, ha-ha very funny, would you like to...to..."

" ...to come for a walk with you now?" My lips trembled into a smile. The many joyful moods that tugged on his features made my heart twinge with a soft whisper of gratitude to the sky. We strode outside with our hands in our pockets, admiring the flowers that blossomed continuously and the silence that entangled itself between the garden and us. Still amidst in my dream, the captivating smile of the masked stranger left me begging to reveal his true identity. The Beast didn't pester me with questions, instead he just accompanied me through the walk with a tuneless hum. It wasn't for awhile that I realize something that sent me shivers down my spine, there was only an odd sound of water trickling down a stream that caught the Beast's attention.

"Wait Beast," my voice feebly called out. I must have looked quite pale, because he immediately rushed to my side placing a gentle, almost non-existent hand behind my back. "Where are the birds?"

His golden eyes widened, they turned into a dull brown before swivelling his body to face the opposite way. "They're gone, Gokudera-kun. I set them free, away from the curse of this god-damned castle. Their soul was captured here, just as I was...just as you are."

As the reality of his words dawned on me, I attempted to grab his arms before my soul collapsed onto the lush green grass beneath my feet. He left with me with sad eyes, apologizing before returning into the safety of indoors.

"Bastard!" I half-heartedly yelled after him. He stopped, keeping his back to my face. The only sounds were the odd sounds of insects and rustling that was heard outside the gates. The serene garden whispered its secrets, capturing me in its cruel game of reality.

'He was right, I was trapped in this god-forsaken place...but he forgot to mention the other victim.' I thought inwardly.

"Che, don't feel sorry for me. I'm not the only victim here, if birds can be freed, then I don't see why you and I can't." My voice shakily threw itself across the lush pavilion. The Beast's head shook before he grunted playfully.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, you...you're the only one who speaks to me like that." He laughed with a tone of loneliness tinged with frustation.

That day, I concluded one thing - that the Beast was never the type who was suited to be left alone. He sought attention and even companionship, but loyalty never left his solemn eyes. There was a goal that I needed to reach, to free this abnormally depressed Beast into what he was before...

'That's it , Gokudera!' I silently congratulated myself whilst in a soothing bathe. The water slipped past my shoulders, and my head disappeared under the water momentarily.

"What was the Beast before?" I asked the brisk breeze that awaited for me outside the door.

As I lay on the bed, restless thoughts clouded my tired mind. I had tried to sum up the Beast's behaviour towards me, the eagerness and the joy when he saw me. It was contagious, and it honestly annoyed me to the very core.

My eyes shut, welcoming the sleep that lured me in. I begged my inner thoughts to calm themselves and allow me to regain my composure. In my sleep, I had disarrayed dreams of my family. Their eyes seemed lifeless, and the house unsually quiet. My sister's hands were blistered from harvesting the crops that I had earlier planted, their eyes no longer glittered with youth. In fact, they no longer glittered with anything. They plaited each other's hair, complimenting and lightly laughing with my father. Even from my dreaming-vision, I saw how forced his smile was. There was no sense of happiness, instead it was replaced with the loneliness of no longer living with his dear son. I was gone, forever. But I needed to assure them that I loved them, I reached out to push a strand of hair away from his warm hazel-nut eyes, whispering words of comfort. His head snapped around, looking directly into my eyes, but then slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. He began to rise, before gazing at his growing daughters with undying love.

'I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, I'm a useless , heartless piece of...' he paused shakily. Tears streamed down his young face as he turned and left his distracted daughters.

My hand reached out, only to touch an arm.

A cold arm, a flash of a devilish smirk left me shivering under my linen sheets. I reeked of perspiration and the linen sheets was obviously drowned with tears.

I cussed at the bedpost, cussed at the castle, and finally with an outburst at the Beast. He seemed to play every part in this.

I avoided the Beast the whole day, touring the castle with a looming figure. Even the paintings sensed my foul mood, and kept their heads low. The brisk breeze followed me, but didn't disturb me. It almost comforted me and left me with my head in my hands.

It was less than a few months that my soul haunted the castle, yet it seemed like a few years.

A soft tap on my arm broke me out of my reverie. My stomach growled, hinting that I had missed my awaited platters of lunch. A deep sigh escaped my lips, homesickness weaved its way back into my thoughts, but this time the tap on my shoulder was a bit harder.

"What?"

The beast looked shocked, his furry finger halfway to tap me again. His golden eyes lowered themselves away from my flustered features before he cleared his throat. He leaned forward and his eyes gleamed with the flickering fire.

"You missed lunch, so I got really worried. "

"Yeah, sorry about that." I sighed tiredly. There was a slight pause as the Beast judged his next few words.

"Your eyes are a darker green today Gokudera-kun, you're definitely upset. I guess you must miss home?" He stated quietly. This time it was his turn to sigh in depression, before settling down next to me.

I blushed under the intensity of his smoldering eyes. "What have my eyes got to do with this?"

He grinned showing all his canine teeth. "I have a theory about your eye colours, you want to hear it?"

A silent moment of surprise showed as my eyebrows were raised. "No."

He pretended to look utterly disappointed before continuing his previous conversation.

"I'm afraid Gokudera-kun," he paused with a huge paw over my cold fingers. I welcomed his warmth and leaned into his musty smell.

"…of what?" I asked blankly.

"I'm afraid that if you leave me now, you'll go forever …and I don't think I'll ever laugh again." he whispered so softly, I strained my ears to hear it. His eyes lowered onto the wooden floor, not bothering to hide his furrowed brows.

My eyes widened, no longer hiding the shock and relief that flooded my eyes.

"Are you allowing me to go?" my dry mouth gaped.

" Yes, yes, I am. But-I…I need you so please…" he bowed lowly. "Please, will you return to your family only for a week? You must promise to come back, or else…."

"Bastard, don't leave something so heavy on me while I'm hungry!" I laughed nervously. I rose with a heavy heart, heading towards the door. I blushed with my heart pounding against my chest, with a smooth movement I missed the table by inches. The saddened beast clung to my arm, obviously serious at his confident statement. I avoided his heated gaze at all cost, fearing what my reaction would be. A few minutes passed, and he sighed exclaiming that he wouldn't be joining me for dinner that night.

" Wait, beast!", I called out desperately. My chest heaved with sudden exhaustion, and a few strands of lonesome silver strands drifted onto my cheek.

He stopped mid-way, his smile no longer present and a dark sense of gloom written on his animalistic features.

" I made a silent contract of my life , to stay entwined to this damned place until the day I die so, you better not think so little of me…I'll come back and …stay by your side", a blush spread like wildfire. My feeble voice strained to be heard across the vast hallway, and I swore that my thumping heartbeats were heard across the room. The breeze sneaked its way through the narrow passageway, smoothing my hair down and cooling my head.

" Good, I'm glad Gokudera-kun…", he smiled weakly.

I hesitantly nodded, and my legs led me straight into my room.

My back slid against the door, weighing my options before collapsing on the bed.

My mind blanked for a few moments, the last few word that I yelled at the Beast clung to the windows and walls. I tossed and turned, mustering enough courage to rummage through the closet for my clothes and silently closing the door . The passageways called out to me, almost begging me to stay, I merely ignored this and demanded not for 'it' to be so dramatic. I whispered goodbye to the beast, before tramping into the forest. Once well into the night, I heard the slightest sound of a wolf howling in the distance. Ofcourse it hit me, the beast already longed for my company. If the beast was upset, then the animals that respected him would be too.

I swore under my breath as a few twigs crunched into my ribs, the heavy branches inches away from my head. Sweat poured under my scarf, as the temperature dropped even colder. I sneezed, allowing my whole body to shake in the process. A shiver ran down my spine, as my senses tingled with anxiety at the eerie shadows of the night. The creatures knew better than to hurt the beast's companion.

Soon, I managed to manoeuvre myself through the dense bush to a small cottage. A trickling stream channelled itself past the beautiful aroma of roses that blossomed, there was a sense of warmth in this place and all the memories rushed into my only sound my ears picked up, was the sound of a tinkling wind chime and a giggle from the top room. The smell and even taste of the winter air, seemed so familiar to me. I clutched my bag to my chest and ran to the door. Knocking wildly, I scattered my bags contents to the side.

The door opened slightly, a wide eye dazed with sleep and fear.

" G-gokudera?", his eyes brimmed with tears. The door swung open , and he enveloped me in his fragile arms. Although his body appearance from far looked fine, on a closer insight there was bags under his eyes and his skin extremely pale. My sisters rushed out in their tattered night gowns, eyes widened and gasps as they jumped into my arms for a tight hug.

"Papa I'm home..."

A single tear rolled down my cheek, home was always the place for me.

* * *

**Was the chapter good ? review and tell me what you think ! no flames :) go be a bum somewhere else , not BETA'D by ukelicious yet**


	3. Chapter 3 :Riches

**Not beta'd. I'm looking for yaoi beta, please send me a message if you're interested .**

**I might change the plot later, or if you like it...just review or pm it :) and I'll keep it.**

**Regards,**

**Dee.**

* * *

There was an awkward pause as I stood there, with open arms at my gaping father. It started with a few drops of tears, and then a torrent of water followed. He sobbed in my arms, refusing to let go until Haru and Kyoko stood puzzled at the doorway.

"Oniichan!", they chorused before joining in the waterworks.

I felt at home again, and my heart filled with the feeling of being complete once again. All this time, leaving my family had been a huge hurdle for me to jump. Yet I had pledged my soul to the beast, he could never take this feeling away from me. My heart panged with symphaty for the beast, when he granted me home his hazel orbs haunted me the whole trip.

'Don't worry I'll come back beast...',I pondered with closed eyes.

Tsuna noticed my change of features, and ushered me to the table. He yelled at my sisters to prepare dinner, clapping his hands and smiling with tears still flowing. Usually I would have glared at my sisters to stob hiccupping in the corner, but this time I was glad that they missed me. I laughed, losing myself in the hustle that Tsuna had created momentarily.

Once some quick pudding wound up on the familiar oak table, I dug into the home cooking. Of course, it was nothing compared to the Beast's food. But, I needed a break from the rich buttery cakes and creamy mushroom soups to soothe my turmoil stomach. I paled at the sound of a wolf howling, its call echoing and vibrating through the lonesome corners of the room. They reminded me of the nights that I spent with the Beast, snuggling towards the fire for some much needed warmth. He wasn't that bad, the Beast I mean.

" Gokudera-kun, are you alright?", my father inquired with a loud blow of his nose into a tattered hankerchief.

" Tsuna, I'm fine.", I laughed nervously." I can see the house hasn't changed a bit..."

Our family swivelled our heads to analyse the run-down bricked home, we called cosy. I grinned, noticing the remains of a chocolate stain on the couch that Kyoko had done on accident. Hell broke loose that day, Haru swore countless of times at the pitiful Kyoko. But then they both giggled and walked into the sunset, leaving me to clean the stain. Tsuna gazed at me thoughtfully, spooning more pudding onto my empty bowl. He smiled gently, patting my wet cheek with his clean hand.

" I'm so glad you came home, these few months have been horrible! The house has been cold without your hot temper, and that loyal smile of yours!", my naive father exclaimed with a rush of fragile hands. My first thought was how old he seemed, even though his age was so young. Haru and Kyoko bowed their heads low in the corner, their lips eager to pipe in.

" Stay with us oniichan, don't leave again", Haru finally glared under wet eyelashes. Her wild eyes roamed with opportunities to rush over there, and slap some sense into her useless brother. Kyoko on the other hand, gazed at the pudding with belonging.

A sudden sense of sadness filled my heart, my family needed to know the truth.

" I can't."

There was a silence, as Tsuna's lips attempted to uttered into a madness of words. Haru jumped in, eyes widened with shock.

" Why not?"

"Because," I paused simply as to avoid my family member's broken features." I promised him, that I'd stay there forever."

"Such strong words, that's coming from you." , the chair legs scraped against the ground as my father boldly stood up. As the weak light flickered across the room, his warm chocolate-y eyes oozed with emotion. My heart melted, I struggled to find the words that would ease the tension. I reached towards the glass of water, sipping the colourless liquid with distaste.

" How much do you know about this magical Beast , anyway?", Tsuna crossed his arms with weak defiance. Tsuna only attempted to hide the guilt and confusion that whirled deep within his heart. I shook my head , wiping my sweaty hands on my shirt. A lonesome tear ran down my cheeks, there was something missing in this puzzle that even I was confused about.

_Was he always a beast?_

"Nothing at all, all I know is that I care about him.I wanted to see my family so bad, so I came. The beast was kind enough to release me back home, so I ran as fast as I could. I ran so hard against the branches, that my skin is torn with bloody gashes from the thorns. What a wonderful reception I got!"

My palms smashed against the oak table with a loud thud. It amplified against the open windows, threading past my startled sisters so swiftly their eyes widened in fear.

But then it hit me, _why is he a beast?_

_If so, what made him a beast?_

_Magic, no that's absurd .Magic was for fools, and idiots only. Perhaps he was born with it..._

"Brother ,your life there was much want go back to the riches with the Beast?- with the golden beds and fresh water that filled your bath to the brim." , Kyoko muttered blankly with a flick of her hair. Once she realised her words, her eyes lost its sparkle it had only moments before. Haru and Tsuna heads snapped towards her comment, stuttering that Kyoko would say such a rash thing.

"Kyoko!", Tsuna and Haru chorused with the whip of their heads.

'_My family thinks that I spent time with the beast, for gold?'_, my eyes flooded with erupting anger.

"It's not my fault, not one part of this issue is my fault!"

"I know, I know" Tsuna whimpered.

Haru rushed forward, reaching for the arm that I had earlier shook off. Kyoko blinked tiredly, before brushing away invisible tears. She realised her mistake, hugging herself for warmth. Although the fire roared as the kindle lit in, it posed no warmth in the room.

"Do you honestly think that I'd sacrifice my life, to spend my time there...for gold?"

Tsuna unfolded his arms instantly, widening his eyes when he saw my wretched breaths coming out in huffs. Haru took a step forward, pushing Kyoko to the side of the room. Her head shook with brimmed tears, but Tsuna's hand gently pushed her shoulder. I gasped when I saw an unfamiliar raging flame burning within his eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut. We know that you're not Gokudera-kun, Kyoko is just upset. She hasn't had a good night's sleep since you came, and it's been such a stressful night. So how about, we all just go to bed. Tomorrow morning, we'll decide something."

" Decide how much gold I plan to steal? Sure. How about a few sacks, maybe even a hundred..."

I sighed rubbing my temples as a sudden migraine developed rapidly. My palm rose in front of their shocked faces, a silent warning to keep their arms away from me.

Tsuna shook his head, bowing his head low. He stopped crying, his eyes turning red with the guilt that weighed on his shoulders.

"This has all blown out of proportion," my father muttered into the wall.

" You're absolutely right Tsuna, good night ."

And with that, I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

My back slid down the door, gasping and pausing to take a huge breath that was non-existent only moments before. I couldn't believe that I said such few words that stabbed my family's heart, but those accusations still stung. I brushed away a few tears with the sleeve of my shirt, heaving my chest and throwing myself onto my lumpy bed. Surprisingly, it felt amazingly comfortable to cuddle into the rock-hard bed. All those days of luxury edged in my mind, I grinned and fiddled with a spring that was freed towards the headboard. After a few hours of noting every cobweb and dust particle on the window, my legs found its way to the edge of the windowsill. I leaned my head against the window, blowing a few angelical silver strands of hair that illuminated in the moonlight. The surface was rough, but somewhat comfortable. The night air caught my hair into a flying mess, I tucked a few bunches of hair behind my air, cursing loudly.

"You're lucky you don't have hair that flows into your face, stupid beast.", I scolded into the night-air. The wind howled with laughter, almost agreeing with me in a subtle way. It was then did I rake the darkened trees for the flash of white that I had missed while in my own thoughts. I heard the softest ruffle of feathers, and the snapping of beak.

I've always found owls quite intriguing, in theoretical science of course. The local gossip told us foolish stories about men who shape shifted into owls, and owls that see deep within your soul. Apparently, they judge your true intentions in life. Good or bad, they decide. It terrifies me if they look into my heart, they'd come out blank and distraught. But the owl that gazed at me with big, thoughtful eyes almost seemed to grin. It hooted, and dared closer to my window. Momentarily, my body froze reaching out to stroke the soft feathers that were under its neck. A smile tugged on my lips, I brought my lips close to it and blew so its ruffled snow-white feathers would glow in the moonlight.

Hey owl, I'm going to name you...fukurou...no wait that doesn't sound right. ",I drummed my other hand against my lap in deep thought." Hm, how about Mukuro?"

The owl hooted in delight, rubbing its ticklish forehead against my hand.

There was a moment where I thought Mukuro had two different coloured eyes, but I shook that off.

How pathetic, my only friend right now was feathered. I sighed into the air, my perfect life. Rubbish, too much rubbish in my head.

Mukuro left me to think and flew into the darkness, flicking his feathers in strange defiance.

* * *

I awoke to strange surroundings, surroundings that included the occasional chirp of birds and platter banging the sun filtered through the torn curtains, creating a warm shadow across my tousled hair.

The next morning Haru strolled into my room, thrusting a bowl full of porridge in front of me. I noticed that she looked even more adorable with a little bit of make up on, she bit her lip before looking the other was no mistaking the hurt and guilt that was splashed across her petite features.

"Hey, Haru...I'm sorry", I apologised with my head bowed low.

She ignored me the first time with a creased eyebrows, so I repeated it again.

"You should be, we didn't sleep a wink last night." Haru shook her head furiously, sighing." We all love you. In fact, Tsuna blames himself for your absence at home. Kyoko on the other hand, has been just as depressed and probably just broke down."

Her widened eyes mirrored by startled expression, they held tears that threatened to spill.

A tired smile tugged on my lips, "It's good to be home."

Haru narrowed her eyes, into angry slits. She threw a pillow, barely missing me by inches.

With her back towards me, she slumped.

"It's good to have you home too."

My footsteps thumped against the steps downstairs, my family members stared at each other waiting for the first sign of a conversation.

Tsuna gulped, fidgeting with his leg. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun."

"Morning."

"That shirts getting too small for you, I'll stitch another one for you niichan", Kyoko piped in quietly. Our eyes met for an instant, and exchanged much needed smiles.

"So, does that idiot-millers son still hang around here?" my voice edged towards the stone-like family.

Haru and Kyoko blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind their ears simultaneously. Tsuna refused to look at me, fiddling with the table cloth and then smothering blueberry jam on his bread.

"Which idiot-millers son?", a male voice piped behind me. I turned my back slightly, moaning inwardly when I saw the irritating specimen. The blonde haired man trudged in with his work boots, staining the ground with dodgy black stains.

"Speaking of the devil...", I shook my head at my sisters.

"Gokudera-kun, it's so good to see you!", the blonde male whisked me and hugged me tightly. I shoved against his arm, pretending to sound half as glad as he was.

"D-Dino, its good to see you t-too!", I managed to grunt through his surprisingly strong arms.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night.", my sisters chorused.

Dino Cavallone nodded his head thoughtfully; slapping me on the back before continuing his journey to the struck a conversation with my father, attempting to flash a smile onto his sullen face. Soon after he gave up, returning his sparkly attention span to me.

" I'm gwoaing hwuntying ", he gulped down some bread before continuing." I'm going hunting tonight or tommorow, I'll let you borrow my archery set. Would you like to join me for a hunting expedition?"

I leaned towards the window sill, weighing my options before reluctantly agreeing.

" After visiting the town, I'll go."

" Me too,me too!", He grinned under blond locks.

After breakfast, my sisters ushered him out into the garden to show the roses that they grew with pride. My heart panged when I saw how well he fit there , but I was glad that someone took my place and kept this family going. When he saw the reluctantly I had leaving the house, he took my hand and dragged me out the house. With a sparkly grin, we set out to the town. It was early morning, yet the people seemed cheery as the sun shone brightly. They greeted Dino with familiarity and smiled politely at the stranger, whom supposedly lived at the town. The familiar hustle and bustle, however made me feel uncomfortable as was then that I noticed a new store, and old man with a golden cane sat motionless before taking a huge whiff of a pipe.

'_Perhaps I should do some research...'_, I pondered.

As I approached the old man, he nodded in my direction as if expecting my arrival.

" Hello sir, but I need to find out something about the area."

" Well yes, I may be able to help you. After all, I am the ninth owner of this stall.", he winked under bushy eyebrows.

I took a deep breath before continuing," Actually, I've heard of stories about a beast that roams the forest. Please tell me anything you know?"

The old man lifted an eyebrow, losing all warmth that he had before.

" Ah, there is... a beast that lives deep within the forest. Those who seek him, and he accepts will find him. Why would you want to know lad?"

" Sir, I assure you its for research purposes only." , I crackled through a dry throat. This old man saw through my words, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

" I see, well... they say that he's not from here. A different dimension perhaps, but no one really knows. He wasn't born a beast, nor was raised like one. There were two adopted brothers, both whom competed for their fathers attention and money. Of course , their fathers favoured the youngest. Some say the older of the two, killed the other one or," the old man coughed before spitting phlegm onto the ground just in front of my feet. I cringed, and took a hesistant step backwards to hopefully miss the missiles aimed at chest hurt from the apprehension, and I urged the story to continue.

"The older one cursed the more popular one. A curse that would leave him an ugly beast for a time, until he met someone who would accept him for a beast. A tragic tale of rejection, haven't we all gone through this yet?", the ninth laughed and slapped his palm against his bony thigh.

" There seem to be many versions of this story, ninth", I spoke softly.

" Yes, indeed. Now if my intuition is correct, this isn't just for researching purposes is it?...", the old man sputtered with a slip of the pipe.

I smiled politely, before bowing my exit.

'_Could this be true, or this old man spitting nonsense?'_

" Lad, careful...your treading in deep waters."

With a defiant glance, I left the old man to his thoughts.

I met up with Dino, and enjoyed a light snack of scones before heading home. The village people ushered into their homes, gathering all their needs before slamming their door shut. Apparently, a huge storm was passing. We decided to post-phone our hunting expedition to a night later, since we begged for the storm to pass.

* * *

There was an uneasiness that Dino made me forget, it was strange any lost feeling was left in the trail of our panting breath.

But it was great hunting with the blonde-fool. He chased after the animals, attempting his feet to remain silent. I laughed until my stomach hurt, and my eyes brimmed with tears. Its hard just chasing after him, the art of archery during the night is dangerous and needs a lot of skill. Something I lacked, after some stationary months .The night was cold, and slithered under our thermals. We rested against a tree, amidst in our own thoughts.

"Your hair looks pretty in the moonlight, almost like an angel.", the blonde scratched his head in deep thought before blushing at his comment. "So... where did you actually go?"

I froze, gazing at the stars with pretence awe. There was no sign of civilisation near this particular clearing, all sprinkled across the vast valley we called home. In comparison to our riches in the city, this was nothing. But my new-found love for archery, proved its worthy as we sought through the lush greenery. My lips grew numb as a trickle of blood rolled between my lips, I realised that in the depth of my thoughts I had bit my lips in concentration. Perhaps it was to avoid answering his void question, the Beast was a secret treasured by me.

Dino smiled, noting that the silence that spread between us. The only noise we heard were crickets, an occasional owl hooting and a yearning animal's howl. I felt compelled towards the high pitched howl, placing my palms against the rough bark of a birch tree to gather my surroundings. It was sudden, and caused my stomach to lurch. The strange howl coursed through the night with sudden urgency. I clutched my chest painfully, silencing my pacing feet to hear more . My eyes searched the night for any signs of a clue towards the noise.

_Why did this creature cry out so yearningly?_

"Gokudera?", Dino whimpered as I shot up towards the noise. Right then, my heart raced past the trees towards a familiar place. Slowly, my hands gripped the branch with sudden temptation to pluck out the moon and use it as a light to manoeuvre myself for to the noise. Intense pain tightened around my lungs, and I clung onto Dino's shirt for air. Dino held me lightly for support, gripping my shoulders in outraged concern.

In that instant it clicked. The beast needed me.

'_Please help me ...'_

The howl could only mean one thing, the beast was calling me. Urgently. I felt it, the sudden dark intensity of the night enclosing on my lungs.

The first thing I grabbed was a cloak from Dino's backpack, rubbing it against my fingertips as it soothed my racing heart. Pondering about the journey towards the beasts lair seemed difficult, but I tightened the red woolly scarf around me as a sign of determination. Dino called out after me, reaching to grab my arm.

" Tell my family I love them. Do **not** come looking for me."

There must have been something in my eyes, that caused Dino arm to loosen its strength

There it was again, that agonising silence that crept into the empty space. I avoided looking into his huge, concerned orbs otherwise I knew I would just crawl into bed and ignore that yearning call.

" Go on, Gokudera-kun make them proud" , Dino flustered over my unkempt composure.

I nodded my head briefly, before swallowing myself into the mist. The trees were like black skeleton, emotionless with blank eyes that sneered at the pathetic mortal that ran . The wind whistled, twirling itself around the leaves to create a chime effect. I ran this time, not for my family...

But for the beast.

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed...might change the old man's words though. :)**

**Can't wait to read your reviews! NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gold

**LATE UPDATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. SHORT CHAP, SORRY...JUST THOUGHT I'D POST THIS FIRST. LEAVE A BIT OF SUSPENSE, **

**REVIEW PLEEEASE! **

* * *

_If you see me now, would you hate me?_

_Will you wait for me beauty?_

_Please, I beg of you...stay with me..._

There was no time, and I could the tension weighing up in the forest. The trees whispered in a frenzy ,eager to pass on the information that stacked on a pile. I scoured through the bush, my arms hacking away any tendrils that dared get in my way. This yearning, this pounding of my heart made me realise the intensity of this situation. He wasn't howling because he pricked his finger with a thorn, rather something or someone had hurt him . I could feel anger, hurt and most of all anxiety coils in the pits of my stomach like an agitated rattlesnake. If this was a practical joke, perhaps the beast would greet me with that familiar stupid grin, waving me over to have a feast on that vast table. A table he spent nights staring at the dust floating past the chandelier, often striking up an odd conversation with the breeze. Strange, but I felt committed to him. I could feel the apprehension that weighed in each whisper, and applause of the leaves. The forest was playing a foul trick on me, causing the path which I grew accustomed too, into what seemed like a maze of high-towering trees. Each nestled with a creature of its own, daunting yet oddly comforting. I swore, burying my hand deep within my hair.

I wiped away tears that flowed down my cheeks, blinking several times to notice an odd white light shining. For an instance, I thought it was light, perhaps an orb to guide me towards the castle. Instead, it was Mukuro the owl. The magnificent owl with the striking features, and that bold almost confident strut of the chest. He hooted, sweeping his feathers low within my head probably indicating me to follow him. So I did, careful of my step as I ran along with Mukuro my pet owl by my side. Finally the lush forest opened up, revealing the clearing at which the castle the beast called home. My prison, his home. A brief moment to catch my breath, and my dearest friend had disappeared.

I gritted my teeth, pursing my lips anxiously. The gate was obviously shut tight, and asides from attempting to climb over the surprisingly sharp spear-like decorating on it, I banged against it with my shoulders. Wincing and grunting, I tried several times. Before the gate itself, unlocked. Surprised, I took a huge step back to analyse the grounds and the towering castle. I was surprised at the magnificence of the architecture, so intricate yet so outdated. It was empty, much to my suffering visibility. Finally, it was show-time. I leaped across the small patch of crunched grass, noticing how things seemed untouched in the castle. Howls were nowhere to be heard off, leaving me as lost as ever.

Then, I heard it. No, that's impossible. It was more, I felt something eerie and inhumane was in the castle .Ironic, even for me, yet this being seemed evil almost uncanny. For some reason, the wind that usually tugged at my hair vanished, leaving the cold uninhabited walls in its presence. Even my odd shuffle off feet echoed through the walls, hoping that the perpetrator didn't leave any surprise attacks. Once I heard the softest howl, I sprung into action , leading myself through miles off door-ways and arches. Through the shadows, a figure lay unconscious. My legs sprinted towards it, not sparing a glance at the shadows that smirked at my unnatural laid the beast, his lips twisted in a frown and his eyelashes fluttering in the breeze. My knee's thudded next to him, gasping when liquid seemed to be flowing out of his chest, staining the ground as well as my shirt.

How could someone so large, so powerful ... seem so frail?

A few trickled rolled across my fingers, lingering dauntingly as it was shone towards the light. It was blood, golden blood.

"No...no...please please wake up!", I shook the beast several times. He merely whistled between his lips, refusing to budge the muscles that caused him sever pain. There was no use, shaking his body and pretending like he heard me.

A single drop of water dripped down my cheeks, eventually into a torrent of tears.

" Didn't I promise you beast, that I would always stay by your side?"

A sad smile played on my lips, parting before clamping shut again. The beast didn't answer, or bother ruffling my hair.

"Gokudera...do you love me?" , the beast eventually murmured through half lidded eyes. The beast smiled weakly, revealing sheathed fangs that shone with little light.

"Che, bastard. I love you beast. I truly love you. Not for the beast you are, not for the ugly thing you call yourself as. But the heart as true as gold." , I paused with a hitched breath. " You're the only one, that will ever make me say that last few sentences, so you had better take...r-responsibility."

My lips lingered over his, pondering the decision before lightly pressing against the beast's lips. They were losing its warmth, a sign of his life slipping away ever so slowly. He froze, his hand brushing against the contours of my cheek, and I subconsciously leaned into his warm touch.

Soon,the room blurred with a vast array of emotions, all mingled to the point of was it, the last proper doorway in my heart opened. There was nothing more to do, I was too late for the beast. I was too selfish to visit my family, if only I had stayed a little shorter, not wandered around town with Dino. If only, time would go backwards.

I stood up, swaying as the wall provided little support. With closed eyes, and agonisingly painful chest, I turned my back on the beast for the last time.

* * *

**So...how was it ? not beta'd sorry.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME! **

**No flames -**


	5. Chapter 5 : Poison

**YO YO! SORRY ABOUT THE **

**chapter update , but yeah no excuse not gonna bother.**

**HUGE SMUT AHEAD, I WANTED TO HURRY THE PLOT A BIT. NOT BETA'D YET**

** ( violins begin)  
**

**and um, do review :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

_GOKUDERA POV_

" Hayato...Don't leave me."

My feet froze.

I loved the beast.

There was no mistaking the rage, hurt and agonizing pain that soared through my veins like a cobra's poison.

I would save him, find the culprit for his pain.

The softest chuckle emitted through the alleyway.

My fist pounded against the oddly wet brick wall, ignoring the trickle of water that seeped under my torn sleeve. I gave the tiniest shake of my head.

His golden pupils widened, then contracted, and my stomach dropped.

" I'm going to find that bastard that did this to you, kill him if I have too!", I gritted fiercely through clench teeth. It felt like the pressure that crushed against my mouth, would shatter my teeth.

But then I heard it, the beast's voice had changed into an almost light yet suffocatingly deep echo.

" Look at me Gokudera."

" No, " I shook my head in denial. " I won't, I have something I need to do."

The sound of footsteps followed, easing behind my shadow. Judging by the pause between each painful footstep, the beast's weight had dramatically lessened. I felt smooth arms snake around my waist, inching its way to my heart. The lean body pressed against me, almost softly grinding velvet against my raspy shirt.

Yamamoto chuckled nervously, breathing sweet minty air along my neck. I could feel all resolve melting in my heart, a large wave or monsoon that soared away my anger and left loneliness in its path. The man rubbed a strand of silver hair against his finger, pushing his nose playfully yet gently against the nook of my neck. The beast's scent sent shivers down my spine, an intoxicatingly musky tone that mingled with my senses.

His eyes narrowed slightly, before he answered. " Gokudera...Gokudera..."

Every ounce of me, every cell belonged to him. Yet, I couldn't face the issue like a man. No, the only thing I could do was anything but see him in so much pain. It felt as if that intensity of his golden gaze pierced my soul, and in that instant I knew that I didn't care on his appearance- rather what he was on the inside. Finally I tilted my head towards him, surprising even the beast himself.

Our eyes met.

Turquoise storms of the greatest kinds clashed with the purest gold.

And that familiar smile that tore apart my insides, drumming my heart against my chest painfully.

As usual, I was in denial.

" B-beast?"

The so-called beast laughed, scratching his head with the back of his hand. His eyes flickered to the corner of the room, spraying sweet minty breath across my lips.

" Er, TA-DAH!"

My hands slammed against the imposter, leaning my face dangerously close to him.

" Where have you taken him?"

The imposter sighed, knocking his head with a clenched fist. " Baka- I'm the beast! For someone so smart, I can't believe you didn't guess right."

My eyes widened at his raucous laughter echoing through the castle, taking in his calm demeanor and rather naked appearance . His pants were torn, rather low and revealing a slice of tanned and chiseled hip.

I blushed, finally realizing how low my eyes traveled.

" Don't so low of me idiot."

" Ma-ma You love me right Gokudera?"

Our eyes met again, and this time I brought my body to his determinedly whilst nodding my head profoundly.

" Well, me too!"

He brought his lean finger on my lip, brushing his nose against mine. My face turned a darker shade of red, averting my eyes away from his passionate gaze. He was an epitomized being a god, a handsome chiseled young man. I pushed him away, my head hanging low and indifferent. Damn I was so bloody weak not to be able to handle these few moments of dripping agonizingly sweet moments.

" Gokudera, you saved me." He paused tilting his black locks against my forehead. " You see, I was cursed a few decades ago all because I was too playful and careless as prince. A seam stress despite me rejecting her many times and having failed her evil plots tried everything against me. That is, until she resolved to magic .She cursed me with some wizard, thinking that if she couldn't have me - no one could."

A flash of pain past his godly features, easing onto his lips.

" B-but," he sang lightly." It didn't, she died and I was cursed as a beast for along time until my destined came along to find me. "

" I'm so sorry."

" We were born at different times Gokudera, that is our curse."

I nodded my head solemnly.

" We should take a bath now!"

I lifted an eyebrow tiredly, punching him lightly against the arm.

" You're right, you do stink beast."

" You know where else I'm a beast?"

" How about we rest first, then...we could." I trailed off with another wave of dizziness.

" CORRECT, WONDERFUL! MAYBE WE COULD BATH AND DO IT."

He dragged his ring finger against the ring of blush along my startlingly pale cheeks.

" We have a lifetime together Gokudera, lots of time to make lots of love!"

He laughed, I blushed.

_*** RANDOM LEMON THROWN IN***_

Yamamoto lifted me up despite me banging against his chest, to simply PUT ME DOWN. But he didn't, and somehow I found myself pushed against the door with his lips crashing against mine. Our kiss was so passionate, so needy with desire and coiling tongues . Yamamoto licked my lips, tugging pulling under it bruised a deep lusty red. I gasped as I felt him grinding his hot thick member in between my thighs, hissing as the impact caused me to slide down the cold slippery wall. He guided me down to the bath, kissing me fiercely with warm heaving breaths . The human beast's mouth escaped my lips, prodding his wet tongue on my right nipple in a circular motion, before stubbornly proceeding to the next. I moaned loudly, gasping in absolute bliss as he ran his tongue along the slight dip of muscle off my navel.

" H-m, does it feel good Gokudera?"

My replies were incoherent with pure pleasure, nevertheless he licked downwards until he reached his destination. Yamamoto's golden gaze lifted to mine for the first time since he tackled me onto the half-filled bath, following his heated stare down my pale chest towards my arching stomach. He smiled whole-heartedly, before swallowing my penis into his warm cavern.

" H-h-urry Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto continued sucking the tip, nipping and attempting to tug the hardened skin.

"H-ofkay." ( okay)

" I'm C-C-OMING!"

He clamped his mouth stubbornly around my member, applying the slightest bit of pressure that sent my brain to hay-wire.

" Nof leyt!" ( not yet!)

I flinched as I felt an uncomfortable pinch from my behind, piercing the tight rings of muscle. He sucked harder on the tip, adding a second finger that attempted a scissored motion . Yamamoto growled in an animalistic manner, rubbing his hardened rather large member against my pelvic bone. My lips parted for a loud moan, before it was silenced by a kiss. Still as well as cooling bath water sloshed against my naked skin, our deep moans vibrated through each other's chest.

" I'm so sorry Gokudera, perhaps you're tired and shocked after today."

" D-DON'T STOP N-NOW YOU FOOL!"

I screamed his name as the prince's large tip entered the first loosened ring of muscle, before sliding past the following stages.

He thrust-ed in a constant in-out rhythm deep into my body and directly making contact with that bundle of nerves, ignoring my almost deafening screams.

We were making love, and that made me see more stars.

The prince licked my chest, before finally kissing my own. His hot semen filled my inside, dripping out my body and into the tub. I sighed tiredly against his chest, too exhausted to move.

"Such exalts from me prince, that was amazing."

Yamamoto grinned , " Thank you!."

My eyes shut, enjoying his lean arms supporting mine.

" What...what does that mean?"

" Just shut up."

I kissed him softly, before collapsing into his arms.

That night I realized something, it felt like the beast had ate my heart...as well as my soul. But I loved him, with everything I had.

And somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted and the wind rustled ...signifying that the odd turn out of events had finally ended.

* * *

Mukuro tapped his beak into his feathers with a familiar smirk, watching the two lovers sleep in each others arms. The rain had pounded against the windows, however loud and rattling it did not perturb the sleeping inhabitants in the castle. He was tempted to steal the silver beauty out of that fool's arms, however he had no power left to turn into his original human form. This was a way to preserve his powers, as well as freedom.

He smirked, ruffling his feathers habitually.

The owl remembered the evil intention seeping out the woman's eyes, demanding Yamamoto's love and hand in marriage despite their social statutes. So she sought his help, immediately regretting it at her early death. The young prince had suffered a lot, and for Mukuro felt the slightest pang of admiration.

For now, he'd leave them in peace.

Ku-fufu, however he never guaranteed anything.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST AND FAST TURN OUT OF EVENTS BUT DO REVIEW...AND TELL ME HOW I WENT ;)**

**SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME...( I CANT STOP LOVING YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)**

**You want a sequel? THEN SQUEEAAAAAL.**

**And review.**

**TOODLES.**


End file.
